Secrets and Friendship
by mattygirl10
Summary: Bella meets Edward under interesting terms, when he turns her life to hell. Five years later and a past she keeps buried, they meet again. And Bella wants her revenge. But falling in love messes up her plans.
1. Fighting Spartans Really?

_**(Okay guys NEW STORY!!! For those of you just joining my "author time" as I call it, I am extremely hyper and so these A/N are a little…err eccentric? But my story lines are kind of badass. For those of you following my other stories, I'm NOT abandoning them, just starting something new. I'm writing longer updates so its taking me a while to get them all up. I put random songs before chapters. They have nothing to do with the chapter unless I say so.**_

_**Warning: 1) Some things go unanswered for a while but it will later be explained. 2) These characters are definitely OCC. I don't like Bella being all sugar and roses so she's kind of a badass. 3) Reviews make me smile. And type faster! :)**_

_**ONWARD!!!!)**_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to sayI think they never liked you anywayOh take me from the hospital bedWouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you wouldn't it be great If we were dead? Oh dead._

-My Chemical Romance (Dead)

My eyes were trained on the car door as we maneuvered through Forks. I could feel tears burning my eyes, just beginning to pour down my cheeks, but I held them back stubbornly. I hadn't cried once, since my mom, Renee, told me leaving Phoenix seven months ago, since my dad left almost a year ago, and not since we found out about… a year and a half ago.

Yeah, I had a lot of reasons to cry, but I was too damn stubborn.

I hated this. This stupid town, the fact that we'd be living in Charlie's house, and the fucking reason for the move in the first place. It sucked. Royally.

"Bella? Honey, we're here." My mom's voice pulled me from whatever musing dimension my head had slumped into.

I watched as she got out of the car, a small smile/smirk on her face as she took in the house.

His house. Charlie's house.

_No _our_ house now. Damn Swan, get it together and get your ass out of the car. You're mother probably thinks you're insane, just sitting here._

I got out of the car and took in the small house. It looked the same as it always did. Same faded white color, same green chairs on the same old wooden porch. I laughed quietly to myself as I realized Charlie didn't change a damn thing in 17 years.

My mom was off to the side, staring up at the house. Huh, I thought she had already gone in.

But her face was puzzled, cocked to one side as she stared at the door.

My mom was awesome. She had long sandy blonde hair and killer hazel eyes. Even at 39, she still had the body of someone in her mid-twenties. I was not ashamed to admit that I quite honestly had a hot mom.

I just wish I had taken some of her genes instead of Charlie's.

I was…average.

My hair was a deep brown that landed to my waist and was annoyingly wavy. My skin was freaking pale as all get out but kinda pearly at the same time. My eyes were crap brown but surrounded by dark long eyelashes. I had always been slender, yet never sexily curvy.

Oh well. I was always a why-do-I-care-what-you-think? girl. Whoever didn't like could simply deal.

I smirked at the sarcasm in my own mind as I made my way up the porch stairs and into the dim house. I didn't pause to look around; I knew I wouldn't find anything different.

My room was the last door up the stairs. Mom was staying in her and Charlie's room. That whole "mom and dad's room" thing always gave me the creeps. Sharing rooms meant sex. I mean, hello. I'm 17 and definitely not prude but parent sex…ugh. Nasty.

I started unpacking all of my stuff. Or well kinda unpacking. It made it's way into drawers but I knew that those would be some freaking wrinkled clothes in the morning.

I stood by the dresser, considering wondering whether or not I should hang some of those up for school tomorrow, but decided against it. I was gonna have to iron it myself anyway.

I flopped down on my bed, my legs dangling off the side, and stared up at the ceiling. Forks High. Home of the fighting Spartans. What the hell were they smoking when they came up with _Spartans _as the mascot? Can we come up with something a _little_ better?

No. Probably not.

I spent the remainder of the evening unpacking and telling Renee where she had packed stuff. The woman had a memory worse than a gold fish, but never let me help her pack.

My mother can be a little….flighty.

When the items of my life were sorted out or at the very least stuffed somewhere, I glanced at my phone to see the time.

9:53.

Perfect. Now this was an exceptional time to try and sleep away the time before school.

I had always hated school, but I figured hey, might as well get it over with.

I fell asleep that night quickly with no clue as to what tomorrow would bring.

And I never would have been able to guess.

* * *

I woke in the morning with My Chemical Romance's _Dead _blaring from my phone.

"God Gerard, shut up!" I grumbled as I searched around for it on the floor.

I picked it up and hit END, shutting off the alarm I had set last night.

I sat up and sighed, just staring at nothing for a few minutes.

School. I hated the word and meaning with a passion. I hated pasting smiles on my face to act like everything was a-okay as everyone wanted it to be. And the _kids. _You had your preps, your nerds, skaters, emotional ones, your martyrs, bitches, jerks, jocks, and the few normal people that I would consider befriending except for the fact that they always wanted to know more about me than I was willing to share.

With a grunt of distaste, I rolled out of my toasty bed and into the chilly drafts of cool air on my bare legs.

Stupid shorts.

I stumbled over discarded bags and boxes into the bathroom where I proceeded to take a shower. The hot water was soothing on my tense muscles and I stood there until my body was red from heat.

I stepped out and wrapped myself in my blue robe. I was blow-drying my hair as the sun began to peak out over the horizon. I always got up extremely early, a habit I didn't know the reason for, but wouldn't break.

When my hair was partially straight and dry as a bone, I pinned half of it up and allowed a few strands to hang along my temples and the rest to trail down my back in silky waves. I put on my makeup, black eyeliner and mascara and a light shade of brown eye shadow to make my brown eyes pop a little more. I didn't put foundation on. Didn't need it.

I walked to my dresser and flung open the drawers. That's when I was faced with a dilemma. I started pulling out random clothes, looking for a badass first-day outfit.

I don't know if I've mentioned this, but I'm rich. So my mother, being the shopaholic she is, gets me all kinds of stuff.

I finally settled on a faded purple button down, mid sleeved shirt that clung to my waist and hips, emphasizing my curves. I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and my leather pointed toes black boots. After stuffing all of my stuff into my over-sized purse, I headed down stairs. _**(A/N outfit on my profile)**_

Renee had already left, wishing me good morning with a note on the fridge that read:

_Gone job hunting._

_Have a good first day and try to make the best of it._

_I'll see you when I get home. Love you._

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes at the note. My mom was loaded from her parents inheritance but she always had a job. "To keep me interested" mom would say "and so I'm not bored all the time."

I pulled a poptart from the box and sat at the table, staring at the clock as the minute hand stretched to the time to go.

When that time came, I walked outside to my car. It had been shipped overnight. It was new, a way of my mom warming me up to Forks. _Yeah right._ I got to pick it but I had to wait until today to drive it.

It was a silver Mercedes and was totally swoon-worthy. The interior was black and comfortable enough to sleep in, if I were ever inclined to do so.

I climbed in and started the engine, a small smile creeping onto my face when it came to life with a purr. I backed away slowly, and drove the fifteen minutes to the high school with A Day To Remember's "Downfall of Us All" blaring out of my rolled down windows.

The stares at the school were priceless. The parking lot was filled with old cars and the sight of a brand new Mercedes was like a dog seeing a steak after a month of stale kibble. Everyone stared open mouthed at me as I pulled into a spot and got out of the car. I ignored the glares from envious girls, the appraising eyes of guys as they summed me up, and the whispers of new gossip as I made my way to the office.

I won't bore you with the details of my conversation with the office lady. She was old and too perky fro this early in the morning. I got my schedule and looked it over. The bell had already rung when I was in the office but Mrs. Cope said I wouldn't be counted tardy.

First period biology. Why did the world hate me? Junior classes were going to majorly suck, I could already tell.

I was so engrossed in complaining in my head that I didn't hear the pounding footsteps coming down the hall I was about to cross until whoever was making them slammed into me.

"SHIT!" was all I heard before my bag and schedule went flying, my body following after them. My head was about to hit the ground when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and hoisted me back up.

I spun around, ready to smack whoever had run into me. When I turned around though, my yell died in my throat died in my throat.

The guy was on his knees, scrambling to pick up my stuff while mumbling "shit, shit, shit" under his breath. All I could see was he was wearing a tight blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans, a pair of converse sticking out from under them. His hair was shaggy and had the weirdest hint of bronze in it.

"Um…you okay there?" I asked as his mantra of "shit" kept up. He raised his head slowly, running his eyes from my boots to face slowly. I almost gasped at his face. He was a creamy whit color and had piercing emerald eyes set under the type of long, dark lashes that guys didn't care about and girls would kill for. His jaw and cheekbones were sharp, and his lips were a sight to be reckoned with.

He was gorgeous.

"I'm late," he said in a deep voice that would be familiar anywhere after hearing it once. He stood up and hastily handed me my books. I noticed our significant height difference. I was about 5'3" and only came up to his chest in my boots. He had to be about 6'2".

"Sorry for running into you, I was in a hurry," he said pivoting from foot to foot.

"Um, do you need to go then?" I asked, wondering why he was still standing here when he was obviously needing to get to class.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay first. For being so tiny, it wouldn't take much to hurt you. You good?"

I blinked. He was worried he'd hurt me? Huh. Most people would have just plowed right through and not stopped to be sure whoever they hit was okay. But he had.

I cocked a hip and tilted my head to one side as I stared at him. It was a pose I took up when I was thinking something over.

"Yeah," I finally said, "I'm good."

He sighed in relief before thrusting a hand out. "I'm Edward. Cullen."

"Bella Swan." I put my hand in his large one, ready to shake, when he suddenly pulled my hand up to his lips.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Bella, and it's nice to meet you." His eyes were sincerely apologetic and the gesture of kissing my hand seemed not like a corny pick-up maneuver, but as if it was normal for him.

When his lips touched my knuckles, an electric pulse ran up my spine and made me shiver.

_What the hell is going on?_

_**(SO! Whadda ya think?? Love it? Hate it? There will be a lot of stuff happen in this story and it will all be badass, whether it's good stuff, surprising stuff, or some down right creepy shit. In case you were wondering, "Gerard" she refers to is the lead singer for My Chemical Romance. Tell me what you think of the story! Should I keep going? Let me know!)**_


	2. Italian boots

_**(Next chappie! Wow that was stupid. Anyway. This chapter is the true foundation. Also there's some of our boy, Edward's POV ;) Bella's badass side comes out here, too)**_

I pulled my hand back slowly but we didn't break eye contact.

He looked as astonished as I'm sure I looked so he had felt it too.

The silence was long as we stared at each other, yet not awkward. It was as if we were just letting each other think.

He broke the silence first.

"Um…we should…probably get to class." But as he spoke, the bell rang.

"What the hell?" I mumbled watching as kids started pouring down the hall. "Since when are classes 30 minutes long?"

Edward's beautiful face lit up into a smile. "Pep rally," he said. "Cut classes short to fit it in."

"And what exactly are the mighty Spartans of Forks "pepping" for?" I made air quotations around the word and even I could hear the mocking tone of my voice.

Edward smiled a crooked smile at my tone. "There's a game tonight with La Push. Big rival of ours. Football. It's a big thing around here."

I arched one eyebrow. "Oh? That's kind of sad. That a team called the Spartans is so into sports. Seems to me that a name like that would be the schools that hates and or sucks at sports. Or you know, doesn't really give a shit. Get what I'm saying?"

A small smile was playing around that sinful mouth of his as I talked. I looked at him questioningly until the smile became full grown.

"Oh we give a shit. Its something to do on Friday nights. And I get what you're saying. Name's lame, but I make it work."

"Meaning…?" I asked, hoping he wasn't gonna go all cocky bastard on me, talking about how he makes everything work.

"Team captain and q.b.," he said, pointing to himself. "Q.b means-"

"I know what it means," I said, rolling my eyes. "Quarter back."

"Sorry, just didn't take you for a sports girl." His eyes ran over my expensive clothes as he said it.

I didn't try to apologize for basically insulting his team or say something for his judging me. Instead, I just shrugged and said "whatever".

He laughed at my nonchalance, and I was wondering why the kid was laughing so much. It was still too early for me to do that.

"We should probably get to class. I'm already gonna have to sweet talk to Mrs. Cope to get this morning excused," he said before laughing and mumbling "I wish" under his breath.

Good. So he didn't think he was all that. Well not that I could tell yet.

He turned around and started walking, throwing a "come on, Bella, I'll show you where to go" over his shoulder. I walked after him, my boots clapping on the faded yellow floor. I was looking for my schedule, shoved somewhere in my now disorganized bag, when his voice pulled my head up.

"How do you walk in those things? They look deadly." There was humor in his voice as he nodded to my leather stiletto boots. They made me look taller and my legs looked better. I had worn them 'cause they were my favorite shoes and matched my shirt and coach bag. I had no trouble walking in them, so to answer his question, I merely shrugged.

I finally found my schedule and pulled it out, studying it.

"English with…Mrs. Jordan."

"No way! You have Coach J? She's awesome. Come on, I'll show you." He paced down the hall and I almost had to run to keep up with his long-legged strides. I heard him chuckle and turned to glare at him, but didn't break pace.

We finally got to a door, Edward slowing to a stop then proceeded to waltz into the room. We had interrupted a woman in her early thirties, with red hair that came just below the chin, and green eyes bright with excitement as she talked about God knows what.

She broke off mid-sentence and looked at Edward disapprovingly. "Edward, dear, I already counted you abs- well who's this?" She asked as she saw me behind Edward.

He moved to the side and opened his mouth but I cut him off. Like I was too much a cream puff to introduce myself? Damn. What kind of girls lived here?

"Bella Swan." I told the teacher.

"Oh my goodness! Yes, well I'm Mrs. Jordan, but everyone calls me Coach J because I'm the girls' basketball coach. Here, let me sign your schedule." I handed her the schedule. "Well why don't you tell us something about yourself? Edward you can sit down now." I turned to look as he made his way back to an empty seat near the back. He didn't say he was in this class.

I turned back to Coach J who's pretty face was excited. I turned to the class, and was met by 20 stares. Some were appraising, some were anxious, some were already filled with dislike, and some full of downright bitchiness.

I cocked one hip at one hateful glare in particular at a brunette in a gesture of don't-even-try-to-screw-with-me and started talking.

"My name is Bella, I moved here from Phoenix. I'm into music and I read a lot." Simple enough. But apparently, not enough for Coach J.

"Why did you move here?" The question made me hesitate. I didn't want to think about the answer so I came up with one.

"We just needed a change and we wanted something small. I live with my mom."

"Oh how wonderful!" She clapped in delight and I wondered if she was smoking a little too much happy dust. "Does anybody have any question for Bella?" She asked the class and was rewarded with a lot of hands. "Yes, Mike?"

"What kind of car do you drive?" I should have known they would ask questions like that and I was relieved they were this simple.

"A Mercedes," I said, and was rewarded with envious mumbles. "Yeah," I said pointing to a cute guy in the back.

"Well since Coach J didn't say it, I'm Jason. And what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Alternative, rock, whatever I'm in the mood for." I shrugged. "My favorite bands are My Chemical Romance, Green Day, and Paramore."

Coach J called on the next hand. "Edward?" I followed her gaze back to him, to find him smirking at me.

"What do you think of the school mascot?" He was trying unsuccessfully to cover his small laugh with a cough and I had to fight the smirk that threatened to show on my face.

"It's very interesting. Spartans. Original." He finally lost it and nearly fell out of his chair laughing. I had a better control over myself, half managing to keep the smile from my face. Coach J stared between us before motioning that I should sit down.

I walked to the only seat open, the one next to Edward's. He smirked at me and I "accidentally" kicked his shin with my boot in passing. I heard him grunt and threw a sideways smirk at him as I sat down. _This should be interesting._

* * *

By the end of the day I figured out that mostly all of my classes were with Edward. He told me about the school, the kids to avoid and the teachers to get on their good side.

We were walking to the pep rally, laughing about some kid that had accidentally walked into the girls' restroom, when I was pushed from behind. Hard.

All of my stuff went flying. I managed to right myself before I slipped and turned around.

There stood a tall girl with long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair. She had penetrating sky blue eyes and a skinny model's body. She was dressed in a black and yellow cheerleading outfit and was glaring at me with her eyes, but her face maintained a fake pleasant expression.

"You ran into me," I pointed out, not bothering to move my shit out of people's way in the hall. I'll be damned she was going to pick it up or at least apologize. Instead, she pulled an innocent act.

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry. I thought I ran into something big." I glared at her. Did she just call me fat? The bitch was the same size I was. I glanced at Edward who had a nervous look on his face as he stared at Beauty Queen. She noticed my looking at him and smiled.

It was full of something…I'm not sure what though. Until she wrapped her arms around Edward.

Then it clicked. She was gloating.

"Edward, baby, showing the new girl around?"

"Yes." His tone was curt as he figured she was trying to make me jealous. And to be honest, I kind of was.

But I wasn't going to tell_ her _that.

"Maybe you shouldn't waste your time anymore. You're still coming over tonight, right?" He nodded. "Good. Then don't give the newbie any ideas. Let's go. It's not like she's worth showing around anyway."

I wasn't about to give her a comeback. Even from the bitch, the words kind of hurt. But I wasn't going to say anything, 'cause she wasn't worth the effort either. I bent down to retrieve my stuff when a white hand reached out.

"I got it," I snapped. I knew who's hand it was and I didn't want his girlfriend's germs on me from where he touched her. "Sorry no one taught you to take out the trash," I spit in Bitch's direction.

His eyes were apologetic but all he did was nod at me and turn to walk away. Queen B threw a smirk over her shoulder before they disappeared around a corner.

I stood in the hallway long after the pep rally started, just thinking.

_This is why you don't make friends. They all want too much from you or turn out to be two-faced. _I had started liking Edward. Not in the let's-go-out-I -freaking-heart-you shit, but in the you'd-be-a-good-friend-for-me kind of way. And he was just like the rest of them.

I don't know why it hurt more than others. I'd had plenty of people act like that but it never bothered me as much.

I was opening my car door when the pep rally ended, when something hit my arm. Now I was totally pissed and sooo was not ready for a repeat of earlier. I spun around, throwing my stuff into my seat and slammed the door. I looked around at the kids in the parking lot but no one was close enough to have just hit me. Then I looked down.

There was a football rolling around on the ground. I picked it up and noticed the silver sharpie. GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM.

I smirked. It was like they were trying to pull the cliché bullies of the new girl. Sending threats. I smiled wider. They needed to watch better movies.

I was tossing the football up expertly, something Charlie taught me, when I spotted a group of girls in cheerleading uniforms walking down the sidewalk with about five or six jerseyed football players. Edward was with them, with a very slutty looking Queen B wrapped around him.

His eyes found mine and I gave him a mock salute with the football. "Lose this?" I called to him. The entire group stopped walking. The guys looked at each other in confusion but the girls broke out laughing.

I strode over to them, spinning the ball on my palm. I refused to put up with this shit all year. If they had problems we were gonna duke it out Bella style.

Queen B, looking like she was ready for a slap fight, strode forward across the drive confidently. _Honey, I hope you know how to do more than slap and pull hair. _One thing Charlie caught me that was forever valuable, was street fighting.

"I see you found me gift?" Her voice was sugary sweet, and she smiled when her comment caused a round of giggles and "you tell her, Tanya" from the watching cheerleaders. Oh so Queen B had a name. The football players remained silent, except for the biggest guy to say "my money's on the new girl" to a very tense Edward.

My attention returned to Tanya. "Yeah I got it. But I thought you might want to keep your balls. It seems you're sorely lacking." And I thrust the football at her chest. It bounced off with a thud, and she glared at me as she stumbled a step back. She took a step, swinging her open palm toward my cheek. I caught her wrist and pulled her towards me, stopping when our faces were inches apart.

"If you _ever _try to hit or screw with me again, I will take the extremely expensive Italian leather boot I'm wearing and shove it up your ass. Understand, Beauty Queen?" She glared at me until I shoved her back with enough force to send her sprawling. Not taking my eyes from hers, I picked up the football rolling on the ground and threw it spiraling to the group on the sidewalk. The girls squealed like it was a snake but I heard it hit someone's hand.

I looked up and found myself looking into green eyes. Edward had the ball in the position he caught it, and was staring at me intently. "Nice," he supplied, talking about my throw I imagine. I smiled bitterly. "Yeah. Wish I could say the same," I spit, jerking my chin at Tanya, who was now rubbing her butt. She was playing the hurt victim, but her hands were moving provocatively.

He looked at me like he wanted to say something but stopped. I turned around and was walking to my Mercedes when Tanya's voice pulled me to a jerking halt. "You're going to regret this, bitch! You don't want to mess with me!"

I put as much acid into my expression as possible as I turned slowly to face her. I was gratified by her shirking back a little.

"I beg to differ, _Tanya. _I think it'll be rather amusing." I smiled at her sweetly and looked over her shoulder. The cheerleaders wore identical bitch-out glares but the guys were wearing looks ranging from impressed to awed to trying not to laugh.

Except Edward.

He was staring at me with a weird expression on his beautiful face. It was slightly amused and almost like he was giving me praise. My brown eyes met his piercing green ones for a second, and knowing Tanya was watching us, I very deliberately winked at him. He gave me small smile in return before I turned to my car.

My hand was pulling on the handle when I felt a presence settle behind me. I looked over my shoulder and it was the football player that had bet on me with Edward. He was staring at me, looking adorable as his approximate 6'7" frame shifted shyly from foot to foot.

I turned to face him completely and smiled warmly at him. He bet on me to kick Tanya's ass and looked as amused as hell when I told her off, so this far he was in my good graces. "I'm Bella?" I supplied offering my hand though I knew he knew my name.

He grinned hugely at me and ignored my hand, sweeping me into a bear hug. "Emmett McCarthy! Damn, girl, you told her! You're my new hero!" He finally sat me back down with a huge sarcastic grin set on his features. "I know Edward's waited for someone to put that bitch in her place for a while." He settled himself on my car.

I was about to tell him to get his monster form off my car when his sentence processed. "Wait, what? Aren't they dating?" Emmett nodded, and seeing my confusion, explained.

"Edward's and Tanya's mothers have been friends since they were kids. Went to school, college together, bought houses within miles of each other and had their kids 3 months apart. Edward and Tanya grew up together but Edward's always hated her. But that's what their parents want, for them to date, and Edward being the guy he is, wont object."

There was silence. I finally broke it. "That…is extremely sad." Emmett and I stared at each other for a second before uncontrollably laughing. Edward was dating queen b to please his parents!

"What's funny?" a voice murmured from behind Emmett and I looked to see a gorgeous girl with long blonde hair and a friendly face smile lovingly at Emmett, who was trying to control himself. Next to her stood a small girl with short dark hair and a boy behind her that had to be related to the blonde girl. Emmett composed himself and put an arm around the first girl.

"Bells, this is Rosalie, Alice and Jasper," he said, nodding to each one in passing. They smiled warmly and I returned it.

We stood in a comfortable silence for a while until I heard Alice whisper, "Yes, she's perfect."

I looked at her and she was talking quietly to Rosalie. They both jerked away from each other when my eyes landed on them but my tart "what?!" set Alice to explain.

She furrowed her brows for a second, looking me up and down. When she made her way back to my eyes, she smiled. "Bella. How would you like to help us with something big? Something we've been wanting to happen for a while?"

"What does it have to do with?" I asked cautiously.

Her elfin face lit up with a devious smile as she replied:

"Edward."

_**(Well, what's going through your head? Bella's secrets wont come out for a while but Bella and Edward will be soon)**_


	3. The Truth Comes Out

_**(Okay things are taking a wild turn here guys. You'll probably all be like WTF? But there is a point to what happens. Trust me.)**_

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?When it's not worth dying for?Does it take your breath awayAnd you feel yourself suffocating?Does the pain weigh out the pride?And you look for a place to hide?Did someone break your heart inside?You're in ruins_

_- 21 Guns, Green Day_

I stared at Alice blankly, coming to zero terms with the words.

She continued to smile at me and it started to make me feel uneasy, but I couldn't tell why. The others still stood behind her, beautiful in their casual clothes and smiles, but I suddenly felt the urge to get away from them.

_God, don't be such a pansy, Swan. You are such a wuss._

"Okay…what's this plan?" My voice was calm, smooth, and indifferent, as if the idea bored me, but I was still reeling and feeling uneasy.

Her answering smile was dazzling, lighting up her small features.

She leaned forward, casting a glance around, as if checking to see if anyone could hear her in the nearly deserted parking lot. Her voice, although no one was close, and the others were already in on it, was low. "We want you to get Tanya away from Edward."

I blinked. _Get Tanya away from…?_ _HUH? _I knew I shouldn't be surprised, but I couldn't help it. The chick was a bitch, but Edward was a stupid ass for getting himself in the fucked up situation. And pansy guys had no sympathy from me. Even if they're beautiful…and give me warm tingly feelings…

I shook my head to clear it, then more noticeably in answer to the question. "No, Alice. I just got to this school and already I'm in shit with the cheerleaders. I don't want more."

"Bella, this guy is great. His dad's an investigator, his step dad's a doctor, his mother is super sweet, and he has that for a girlfriend? Ew." I just shook my head no.

Her small face took on a dark look as she gazed at me, and although I could break her like a toothpick, I squirmed under her glare. We looked at each other for a moment before a mischievous smile appeared again, but this time, there was a threat in it.

"That's fine, Bella." Her voice, all sugar and roses, made her creepy smile made the package complete. She looked like a damn psycho. "I'm sure we can find something else to achieve our…plans." She looked me up and down as she mumbled the last word and I suddenly felt like she wasn't talking about the plans for Edward anymore.

* * *

The night ensued normally, I went home, cooked, tidied up the spotless house, and did my homework.

But the dreams I had were anything but normal.

_I sighed as his hands slid tenderly down my sides to rest on my waist and his lips found the base of my throat. He lingered there for only a moment before I pulled his face up to mine and devoured his lips. His long fingers moved slowly down my hips as my hands moved into his unruly bronze hair._

"_Edward, I-" _

But that's when the fucking alarm on my phone went off.

I swear I _growled_ as I fumbled for it blindly, not daring to open my eyes and let the dream die.

When I finally found my phone, my brain had cleared a little and I realized that the noise had been a text, no the alarm.

I opened one eye and looked at my phone. I didn't recognize the number but the message cleared it up.

_Hey Bells! Get up and meet me early! I got you coffee!!! :D -Alice_

How the hell did she get my number?!

I rolled my eyes, deciding I really didn't want to know, and climbed out of bed.

The morning ritual went normal, shower, makeup, hair…then clothes. I settled on a black skirt and a vintage red and black corset, promising to keep my jacket on all day. I finished it off with a pair of high top converse and threw my crap into a black messenger bag and walking out of the house without breakfast. _**(Picture on profile)**_

I pulled into the parking lot at the school about 30 minutes early and noticed that there were quite a few cars around. I started looking for Alice and that when it happened. I noticed everyone's attention on me as I walked up the steps of the school. They were whispering and snickering and I noticed quite a few of the guys look me up and down, taking in my short skirt.

I pretended to ignore them, but my hands started to sweat and I couldn't help it when my feet started moving faster. I was practically jogging down the hall when I spotted Alice.

She was standing in the middle of the hall, flanked by the kids from yesterday, Edward, and the…cheerleaders? There was also a crowd of kids looking at something behind them but I couldn't see what it was.

My feet slowed as I noted the smiles on their faces. They all looked supremely smug. As I neared them, I figured out what all of the kids were staring at.

They were crowded around my locker.

I swallowed thickly and came to a stop in front of Alice and Edward. I noted how his arm was seated very contentedly around Tanya's waist, who was smiling at me like she just beat me in the Olympics.

"What is everyone staring at?" My voice was quiet and I raised a hand slowly to point at all of the kids around my locker. My arm was trembling.

"Why don't you look?" The question came from Edward and when I looked up into his emerald eyes, I knew that he was responsible for whatever was going on. And whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

I can't describe to you what it felt like moving through those kids and seeing what was written on my locker. My knees buckled immediately and tears streamed down over my empty face. There was no emotion visible to anyone but I felt myself dying a little on the inside as I read the words written in lipstick.

GO TO HELL WITH YOUR FATHER YOU TAINTED SLUT

My mind was reeling. How did they know everything? No one was supposed to know! But Alice's words from yesterday came back to me…_his dad's an investigator…_So he had his father look into my past. Why?

The front I put out to everyone, the I-don't-give-a-flying-flip attitude, was gone, leaving exposed, beaten…me.

I raised my face to Edward and Alice, who looked at my with now blank expressions, but their eyes held a victory at seeing me on my knees.

My eyes flitted to Edwards and I asked whispered one word: "Why?"

He smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile at me before raising his voice to let everyone near by hear.

"I had my dad look you up when we heard you were coming here. New people are exciting for us." He gestured to the crowd who was now silent, listening to his every word. " He came across some interesting…things about you, Isabella Swan. Born September 13, 1992 in Forks and moved to Phoenix when you were a baby. Your dad was the chief here…until you had him killed." My mind went reeling as he said that. WHAT? But he was already talking again. "You were screwing an older guy and when your dad found out, your boyfriend killed him. Word is, you told him to. Did your boyfriend leave you when he realized how coldhearted you were?" He looked me straight in the eye as he talked, the humor plain on his face. He had it all wrong! He didn't get it right! _He doesn't care_, a voice in my head whispered. _He just wants you in pain._

"We don't want nasty skanks like you in our school. Why don't you go to hell where your father is. That's where he must be. No one could raise a creature like you and end up in Heaven."

I stared at him, wondering why he had everything wrong, why he was doing this, and whyhe _wanted_ to do this. I didn't try to defend my dad, for I knew God had a special place for him in Heaven, but knowing it was going to do no good saying it.

Or so I thought.

"Gonna deny it, Swan?" I hadn't realized I had dropped my head until Edward's voice pulled it back up.

"Will it make a difference?" I asked, in a flat tone.

He smirked. "Oh, I'm sure we'd love to hear it," he said and was greeted my tons of nods.

I had never told anyone except my mom what had happened. Why I was the way I was, where my dad was, why I moved, or why I was so damn closed off. I never wanted pity, which I was sure is what my story would bring.

But right now, I wanted Edward Cullen to know that he can't do whatever he wants to people without consequence. And if this didn't make him feel a little bad for bringing it up, then the bastard was heartless. I didn't want anyone's pity, but everyone knew I was a little fucked up. Might as well clear up the reasoning.

I stood up slowly, not wanting to be on my knees like a slave to their master, and looked everyone in the main group in the eyes. First with Jasper, then Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Tanya, before settling on Edward.

When I spoke, my voice was raised like Edward's had been and was strong and steady. My eyes never once wavered from Edward's.

"You all want to know about me? About the mysterious new-girl, Bella Swan?" I smiled slightly in vindictive self mockery. "Well here goes. When I was thirteen, I was kidnapped. Taken from my front yard when I was practicing soccer. You see, I was really good at soccer." Edward's face had paled a little when I started talking, but I kept on, still watching him. "For the next two years, until I was fifteen…I was raped. Every day pretty much, unless James passed out or forgot condoms. 'Don't want any nasty kids from you, now do we' he would say. I became a robot, didn't feel it anymore, after being raped day after day…after day." Images flashed through my mind and I felt more tears slip down my face. "One day, while James was in the middle of raping me, my dad, who Edward pointed out was the chief of police, broke into the motel we were living in, and went into a blind fury. My dad managed to stab James in the leg before James grabbed my dad's gun and shot him point blank between the eyes. Killed him" I snapped "like that. James told me he was going to kill me, since my dad had hurt him. But I managed to kill James before he got to me. I ran out of the motel, not knowing where I was going, before I was finally picked up by a highway patrolman, and taken home. My mom thought that we'd try a new place, see if I could make some new friends and get over what happened. So we moved here. Well" I smiled again "…I guess she was wrong."

The entire hall was quiet. Edward was extremely pale and looked speechless, yet he didn't look away from me. My face was still dead and emotionless as I finally tore my gaze from his. Tanya and Rose had watery eyes and Alice was down right crying. Japer and Emmett were looking away.

No one in the crowd would meet my eye. And in the silence of the hall, I snapped.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY THAT YOU DID THIS?!" The tears were relentless now, pouring down, making up for the lost time.

I looked back at Edward and smiled. I walked calmly over to him to where I was right in front of him, where I could smell his cologne and see every fleck of gold in his eyes. He flinched slightly but didn't move.

When I talked, my voice was hushed, for his ears only, and I smiled up at him.

"What's your story, Cullen? I was kidnapped, raped, witnessed my dad's murder, killed a man, and got humiliated in front of the entire school in the past four years. And you were the one to bring it up. I was wondering what was so terrible about your life where you have to make others miserable?" My voice was slightly sarcastic in it's questioning tone. "Or do you just do it for the hell of it." He didn't say anything and I raised my eyebrows, the tears still dropping. "Come on. Can you top my past? I told you _my_ story….what's yours?"

The room stayed quiet. I turned around the room slowly, seeing the hundreds of faces in silence.

I turned towards the door that led to the parking lot and started walk to it quietly. When I reached it, I hesitated and turned to the crowd who was still watching me.

"Thank you all for making my year…a memorable one," I said, and curtsied slightly, before walking out the door, letting it close softly behind me.


	4. Those fucking eyes

_**(Mkay well last chapter was…emotional, yes? I think so. Well this one is Edward's view of that day.)**_

I close my eyes and brace myselfI only noticed your faceNo matter what you're gonna build my shellNo matter what you're gonna build my shell

I'm Sorry-Flyleaf

EPOV

We stood in the hallway of the school watching the hundreds of kids flock around Isabella's locker. Stupid bitch thinks she can hide her past and act like she's all that? She was about to get a wakeup call.

"Edward, sweetie, there she is," Tanya said from her place on my arm. This girl bugged the shit out of me but I was too damn cowardly to break up with her.

I looked down the hallway to see a very pale Bella Swan standing in the middle of the hall with a fearful look on her face. She took in all of the kids and I saw her visibly swallow. _Good,_ I thought, _you know something's up._

She swallowed once more before gathering some resolve and making her way to us. She took all of us in, our smiling faces and I swear I saw her eyes flicker to my arm that was around Tanya's waist, before she looked past us to the melee of kids.

"Wh-what is everyone staring at," she asked in a quiet voice and raised a shaking arm to point. I felt a pang in my chest as I took in her tiny trembling fingers but I mentally shook myself and told her to look.

She took soft, slow steps around us and stopped dead in her tracks when she got a view of the words written in Tanya's red lipstick. I got a sense of vindictive pleasure out of looking at her stunned face.

Then she fell to her knees.

My resolve, in that second, fell away completely. Her vulnerable position pulled on every heartstring I had and I felt the need to go to her. And I hated it. But I tried to do it anyway. I took one step toward her before Tanya yanked me back. With one look at her, then to all of my other friends, I knew that if I went to Bella now, it'd be social suicide. You don't pull a stunt like this then fall to your knees to comfort the victim.

Which is exactly what I wanted to do.

But I couldn't.

I took one step back to my previous position and steeled my face into impassiveness just in time for her to raise her head to us. Her expression damn well near killed me.

_Why am I hurting her so much? I thought this shit would be _fun_?_

Her delicate features were flat and expressionless but her eyes held untold stories of pain. Her porcelain skin was paler than normal and tears were streaming from hurt-filled chocolate eyes.

Even now, she looked beautiful.

…She looked _broken._

I stared into her watery eyes and heard her mumble one thing, but that one thing was enough to cut deep. "Why?" I had heard her story yet something inside told me I was wrong. But I didn't listen to that voice.

I smiled at her but inside I wanted to crawl in a hole and just die. Then I raised my voice and shouted over the noise of curious students.

"I had my dad look you up when we heard you were coming here. New people are exciting for us." I gestured to the crowd who had grown deathly quiet. " He came across some interesting…things about you, Isabella Swan. Born September 13, 1992 in Forks and moved to Phoenix when you were a baby. Your dad was the chief here…until you had him killed." Her face lost all color from her rosy cheeks to her full lips and her eyes grew huge. I went on. "You were screwing an older guy and when your dad found out, your boyfriend killed him. Word is, you told him to. Did your boyfriend leave you when he realized how coldhearted you were?"

_You're not cold-hearted. Don't listen to me…_

The next thing I said felt like acid on the way out but it was a line Alice had begged me to use. And as much as I wanted to show Bella how sorry I was, to pull her to me and hug the pain away, I couldn't.

"We don't want nasty skanks like you in our school. Why don't you go to hell where your father is. That's where he must be. No one could raise a creature like you and end up in Heaven."

She stared at me with a confused, heartbroken expression before she dropped her head to stare at her knees.

I closed my eyes when she no longer had to see my calm face and tried to will myself back in time, back to this morning and take it all back. I pictured Bella in all her original glory. I pictured the beautiful self-confident girl in her cute outfits and her don't-fuck-with-me heels. Her beautiful face glowing in mocking ways as she watched Tanya throw herself on me like a whore the day she met me and self-satisfied smiled as she took up for herself. The way her cheeks blushed easily at the tiniest things and the graceful way she held herself in stillness.

But when I opened my eyes, the girl on her knees in front of me was no longer that Bella. This Bella didn't look on the _verge_ of falling to a million pieces. No, this Bella looked like she was using all of her strength to keep those pieces from hitting the floor.

I no longer felt terrible, I felt like I should be burned at the stake. But I put my mask on and continued with the thought, _I'm going to hell after this. May as well do it damn well thoroughly._

"Gonna deny it, Swan?"

"Will it make a difference?" Her quiet voice was like her face: expressionless.

I laughed bitterly and told her that we'd all love to hear it, although I really didn't.

She raised her face and looked at me calmly. Her face was calculating, yet somehow remained expressionless. She shook her head absently in a nod, before getting slowly to her converse-clad feet. She straightened her skirt and took up a stance that made her look vulnerable-straight as a board with her arms hanging loosely at her sides- before looking me straight in the eye.

She had a fierceness in her gaze, like she was summoning all of her strength for this explanation, as she looked over us all before settling on me. Her voice was calm and quiet.

"You all want to know about me? About the mysterious new-girl, Bella Swan? Well here goes." And she smiled bleakly. It was a self-mocking smile.

Her next words chilled me to the bone.

"When I was thirteen, I was kidnapped. Taken from my front yard when I was practicing soccer. You see, I was really good at soccer." Her eyes never left my face that was now very cold, for all the blood had fled.

"For the next two years, until I was fifteen…I was raped. Every day pretty much, unless James passed out or forgot condoms. 'Don't want any nasty kids from you, now do we' he would say." Her voice took on a deep tone and she shivered slightly.

"I became a robot, didn't feel it anymore, after being raped day after day…after day." My arms ached to encircle her tiny body as more tears fell and she absently wrapped her arms around herself. I hated myself at that moment. More than before for making her relive this shit.

"One day, while James was in the middle of raping me, my dad, who Edward pointed out was the chief of police," my stomach lurched at that "broke into the motel we were living in, and went into a blind fury. My dad managed to stab James in the leg before James grabbed my dad's gun and shot him point blank between the eyes. Killed him" she snapped "like that. James told me he was going to kill me, since my dad had hurt him. But I managed to kill James before he got to me. I ran out of the motel, not knowing where I was going, before I was finally picked up by a highway patrolman, and taken home." Her smile grew wider, with real amusement this time. "My mom thought that we'd try a new place, see if I could make some new friends and get over what happened. So we moved here. Well…I guess she was wrong."

There was silence.

I stared at her and she looked back. When she finally pulled her gaze from mine, it was to look at everyone else. Some of the girls were crying and nobody would make eye contact.

Shame will do that.

She noticed everyone looking away and an enraged look appeared on her tear-stained face.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY THAT YOU DID THIS?!" She was yelling at the whole room but her words hit me hard.

_No. I'm not happy at all…_

She turned to look at everyone again before settling on me. Hurt oozed from this girl yet she found in her a fucking bitter smile for me.

She walked over to me calmly and I was thrown off by her nearness as I had been since I met her. But I didn't move.

Her voice, so tired and hurt, was quiet enough for my ears only as she leaned on her tippy toes and got right in my face.

"What's your story, Cullen?" _I don't have one…_ "I was kidnapped, raped, witnessed my dad's murder, killed a man, and got humiliated in front of the entire school in the past four years. And you were the one to bring it up."_ I'm so sorry…_ "I was wondering what was so terrible about your life where you have to make others miserable?" _I was wondering the same thing…_"Or do you just do it for the hell of it." _Maybe. _I stayed quiet. "Come on. Can you top my past? I told you _my_ story….what's yours?"

She looked at me for a moment. Her brown eyes pleaded with me to explain why I was so fucked up yet I couldn't fine my voice. So I just stared back.

She nodded once more as if to say _yeah, that's what I thought_ before turning and making her way to the exit. She paused there and bowed her head for a moment before turning back to us all.

Her last words were the final nail in my coffin.

"Thank you all for making my year…a memorable one," she said and curtsied slightly as if to say _I hope you all enjoyed the show._

Her brown eyes found mine one more time and she smiled at me slightly before leaving the hall, leaving us all staring after her in shocked silence.

My mind was spinning rapidly and the hall and surrounding faces seemed to blur. I could feel my breathing grow heavy and turn to panting.

I was about to fall when Emmett's strong hands caught my shoulders and eased me down. The cold brick against my head calmed me enough for the room to stop spinning.

Alice and Rose were crying in earnest now and lowered themselves to either side of me and were each clutching my arms. Emmet was pivoting from foot to foot and mumbling to himself and Jasper was teary-eyed. He was so much more emotional than most guys.

I took slight comfort from seeing my friends in pain cause that meant I could _share _the pain. I looked at each of them and we shared a look that spoke of heaps of regret then avoided each others gazes. I was starting to get a hold on myself.

But then I looked at Tanya.

The bitch was standing away from us all with her cheerleader friends and was giggling quietly. Just thinking that she was smiling after my Bella had been hurt so bad was enough to propel me across the room and behind her in seconds.

She turned to look up at me and smiled. Fucking _smiled. _We just damn well near broke a girl and she was smiling.

"You did a good job, Eddie," she purred and tried to give me a hug. I pushed her off in disgust and practically growled at her.

"How the hell are you_ happy_ about that. Were you listening at all to what she just said? Of course not. Know why? Cause you're a self-centered bitch that loves this stuff almost you like dick." She looked at me like she was about to argue but I cut her off. "Don't try to deny you're not cheating on me, Tanya. Football captain hears fucking all. I've heard you brag about sex but you sure as hell aren't getting it from me."

"Why are you getting all pissy, Edward? Just because you feel sorry for that twit doesn't mean I have to be. And guess what. I'm not." She smiled brightly.

I had to take a deep breath to gain some control before continuing in a quiet, menacing tone. "If you weren't a sad excuse for a woman, I'd hit you. But since you_ are _technically a woman, I won't hit you fro that comment."

"Oh, but I will," I heard Alice say before her tiny fist came crashing into Tanya's medically "enhanced" face.

We all looked in shock as Tanya went sprawling, out cold.

Alice merely shrugged before she turned and went into the girls' restroom, followed by Rose. I looked around the hallway and noticed that everyone was gone and only me, Jasper, Em, and a very unconscious Tanya remained in the hall.

Jasper grabbed my arm and started leading me to the door and I walked with him without asking what he was doing. Japer usually knew how to make me feel better. He put me I in his car and I rested my head on the seat rest as Jaz took off and tried very hard not to remember the look on Bella's face, the way my body yearned to pull her tiny form to me, or the way her heart broken eyes screamed hatred at me.

The next time I came out of my thoughts, it was to see where the car had stopped.

BLOOD NOON CAFÉ AND BAR

I smiled grimly at Jasper and walked inside. I sat in one of the stools and looked down at the wet bar as Jasper sweet-talked us a bottle of something.

A glass was pushed into my hand and I threw it back without question. I planned on getting very drunk tonight and I wanted that haze NOW.

I raised my glass to Jasper, filled with the second shot that I'm guessing Jasper had filled again, and toasted, "To liquor, hangovers and forgetting everything from the day you drank," and threw it back.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, my head was fucking pounding and I couldn't remember a damn thing from the night before.

_That's a good thing_, a voice inside me whispered, _you don't want to remember anything._

I don't know what the fuck those voices meant, but something told me they were right.


	5. Beta?

Hey guys this isn't a chapter but I was wondering if anyone would beta this story. I'd get chapters out quicker and this story is about to turn way too fun to keep all to myself :D

Drop me a line if you're interested

Madi xoxo


	6. ASB

"_**One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching."**_

3 Years Later

BPOV

"Damn it! Why the hell does gravity hate me?!" I picked myself up off the nasty brown carpet of the college dorm and gave one final push to my black futon. With some grunting and mumbled cursing, I finally got it settled against my wall. I collapsed there and just let myself think for a minute.

NYU had always seemed like a perfect college for me to go to. It was far enough away from home to escape the past that still haunts me, yet close enough to home to be able to check on Renee. She had been diagnosed with breast cancer and wasn't doing very well at the moment. She threatened to stop treatments if I put off college for her any longer.

So here I was.

Classes started in another two days but I had still yet to meet my roommate. I raised my head, which was lazily lying on the perch on the futon's arm, and looked over at the unoccupied space across from mine. There was only a dank old dresser, a twin bed, that had stains I didn't even _begin_ to identify the solutions that had left said stains, and a full-body mirror held up with way too many screws.

I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed some over the past three years. Gone was the awkward adolescent stage and easy blushes. I now carried myself with all the self-respect I had-which was a lot- and had the curves of a woman, rather than teenager. My hair had natural highlights from the summer sun and curled loosely to my hips. My clothes were the right combination of sexy, sophisticated, and youthful all at the same time. Right now I was sporting stretchy gray slacks, a three-quarter length white button down, and a black arrow vest that gave me an ample, non-slutty amount of cleavage.

With a shrug at my reflection, I sat down again.

Only to then jerk right back up when a box came shooting through the door, narrowly missing my head. It bounced off the wall and tumbled onto the floor. I looked down at the purple travel box and noticed something written in silver sharpie across the dark surface. R.C.

Hmm…nope, didn't ring any bells.

An angry grunt and a mumbled curse word made me jerk back from the box, not wanting whoever was about to walk in to think I was snooping. Yeah, _that'd _be a great way to meet and greet. New roommate and I'm snooping. _Way to go, Bella._

The woman that charged through the door literally made my mouth drop open. She was gorgeous. She was the kind of gorgeous that had men and their members stand at attention when she breezed through a room. She was absolutely beautiful.

And she made me sick to my stomach.

It was Rosalie.

I hadn't seen her or any of that gang since that one day at Forks High School. I left that day and never came back. Rosalie and Alice's tears had hurt me for a reason I didn't quite understand at the time but did now. They didn't understand what they were getting themselves into by attacking me, and now they were ridden with guilt. But it was Edward's reaction to the whole thing that cut me like a double-edge sword.

I had felt better in knowing that I had caused him pain for what he did to me. God knew he deserved it. But at the same fucked-up time, his pain caused me more pain. I didn't know why and I hated it, but also couldn't deny it.

Rosalie had bent down to pick up the flying box and now was standing up.

"Oh hi!," she said when she saw me sitting on the couch. "I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose…" she cocked her head to the side, "Have we met before? You seem familiar."

I was still frozen from my initial shock. _She doesn't remember. _And I was damn grateful. I guess it makes sense that she wouldn't remember. After all, I only knew her a few days and I looked different.

I shook myself out of the shock and took her outstretched hand, feeling the firmness in her grasp. I smiled easily at her and looked her square in the eye, seeing if any reaction came.

"Don't think so," I said, trying to seem confused as to why she would say that. "Isabella, but you can call me Bella." She merely smiled wider and responded with a 'nice to meet you.' I let out a sigh of relief.

I sank down onto my couch and she bent down to pick up her box. Quite a feat, considering the jeans she was wearing looked like they were spray painted on.

"Hey, Rose? What's up with that box?" I motioned with my head in the direction of said box. "Did it, like, piss you off or something? Not to sound rude or anything, but it came flying through here like the fucking magic carpet looking for it's Aladdin to sing 'A Whole New World'." She gave me a blank stare.

"You know, the song he sings while he tries to eye-rape Jasmine?"

She stared at me for a moment longer with her face frozen before she literally fell over laughing. I looked down at her and frowned. _Was it really that funny? Everyone knows that Aladdin's trying to get into Jasmine's royal panties. _Rosalie was sputtering, trying to breathe and managed to choke out, "Oh, geez, Bella!…magic carpet…New World…Shit you just kill me!" and fell into a fit of giggles again. My frown intensified.

_Okaaaaay. I ask her about why the fuck she threw the box and she laughs like she's insane…mental note: don't mention Aladdin or carpets anytime soon…_

A knock at the door turned my attention from a hysterical Rose to the person on the other side of my doorway.

Emmet stood there, in all his massive glory, and was watching Rosalie roll on the floor with a furrowed brow. He looked up at me and I was relieved not to see any recognition in the back of his blue eyes. I didn't want my past following me any more than it already did.

"Um…is she laughing or hyperventilating?" He asked, motioning to Rose who was now gasping for air.

I stood up. "Uh…laughing, I think." I looked back at him to see him smiling fondly down at Rose before his big grin turned to me. I stuck my hand out. "Bella."

His grin, if possible, got even bigger. "Emmett McCarty. Nice to meet you." He ignored my hand and grabbed my up into his signature bone-crushing hugs. I suddenly had a very strong sense of déjà-vu. By the time my feet hit the floor, Rosalie had regained control of herself. She was perched on her purple box and was trying, unsuccessfully, to clean up her smudged makeup.

I looked at her warily, wondering if she was going to fall into another laughing fit, but she gave me a small smile before standing up. "Sorry, I'm a little…overexcited right now."

I smiled easily at her and shook my head. "Any reason why? I'm not trying to be rude, just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Belly-bear," Emmett sang in a voice like a five-year old.

"But satisfaction brought him back, Em," I said and winked at him, letting him know I was teasing him back. Rose smacked him across the back of his head, mumbling something about 'stupid-ass nicknames' before turning back and answering my question.

"It's my birthday and me and some friends are going to the club down the street." I wished her a happy birthday before her ice-blue eyes lit up. "Hey, you wanna come with? It'll be super fun and your body kills. You'll make me look good." Emmett protested behind her and she gave me a sly wink, making me giggle.

I thought for a moment. Her 'friends' would most likely be the people I wished I wouldn't see again. Picturing Alice and Jasper, Alice in all her tiny-ness and Jasper in all his…him-ness, made me sick. And Edward. Recalling his beautiful face for the first time in a long time made my breathing hitch. I just hoped that Rosalie and Emmett didn't notice. And Tanya. That whore made the sickness go away and be replaced by anger. Three years and I still wanted to slap that bitch. Gross. No, I don't think I'll go out.

But an idea popped into my head.

I turned back to Rose slowly and realized my thoughts had only lasted a second. I gave her an easy smile. "Sure," I said, feeling slightly giddy. "I just need to change." Her and Em nodded excitedly and left, saying '10 minutes' as the door closed.

I turned around in a circle and let out a laugh. _Oh Swan, you are so totally fucked. _I ignored the more sensible part of me (I called her ASB-annoyingly smart bitch) that was telling me that my plan was stupid, and started hunting through my suitcase. I must have looked through 20 things, thinking they were all too slutty, too innocent, downright _fugly _or just inappropriate for the occasion.

What I finally settled on what was hot. Not too flashy but enough to do the job. It was a cut-off jean skirt that made my legs look miles long paired with a deep blue baby doll tank that showed off the girls. I finished it off with my pair of 'fuck-me boots' as Renee called them, and put on soft makeup and shiny lip-gloss. I left my hair in their natural curls and walked out the door.

Rose was sitting in the hallway listening to her ipod and Emmett…was, well Emmett. The big dork was curled up on the floor snoring, with his head in Rose's lap. Her head came up and she pulled her out headphones as she heard the door shut. I gave her a questioning glance and looked to Emmett and she said, "The dumb ass can sleep anywhere, anytime," then proceeded to stand up, dropping Em's head to the floor. He shot up like a bullet and looked around frantically, before he noticed where he was and pouted at Rose, obviously not very amused at her actions.

I looked at them, smirking, as their attention came back to me. Rose's eyes lit up devilishly at my clothing choice and Emmett's grin became full-force. I looked at Rose, not remembering having really looked at her clothes. She was wearing those skin-tight pants and a pair of peep-toed black pumps with a shirt that said 'I've been sooo good'. Her blonde hair was down like mine and she was sporting bright makeup, accenting her scorching features.

Emmett was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans that fit his large frame excellently. He was sporting a pair of brown docs that didn't match, but that didn't surprise me. Emmett opened him mouth to say something, probably sexual-based, when I heard a high-pitched squeal and a flash of black and white flew by. I swear, my hair flew up in the passing.

A very excited, very small person was attacking Rose. After spotting the dark hair I realized it was Alice. She was in tight jeans and boots that came up to her knees and a hot pink top. Emmett and I chuckled at her squeals of 'Happy B-day, rose!'. The shocked look on Rose's face became an easy smile as she returned the small girl's hug. Another new chuckle turned my head to see Jasper making his way toward us.

He was as handsome as ever in a blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans. His blonde hair curled down to his ears and his eyes almost perfectly matched Rosalie's. He turned to me and smiled as Rose spoke up from behind me.

"Jazz, Alice, this is Bella." Alice had finally let go of Rose and was eyeing me speculatively. For some reason, if I were to fear any of the 'gang' remembering me, it would have to be Alice. Her light green eyes held mine for a moment before giving me a friendly hug. I turned around to Jasper and he stuck his hand out.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said, and kissed my outstretched hand. I chuckled slightly at his southern gentleman side and responded. "Isabella Swan. Call me Bella." He dipped his head slightly before returning his attention back to the others.

"Bella, are you coming with us tonight?" Alice was literally jumping up and down, and I was afraid she was going to snap off her heels. Rosalie must have thought so too, for she put a hand on Alice's shoulder, ending her jumping.

"She's totally coming with. No one looks that hot not to go out." Everyone chuckled and I heard Emmett mumble 'I'll say' before Rose and Alice smacked his head.

"Ow! Rosieeee! Aliiii! I was only playing," he moaned. Rose just glared at him while Alice started giggling. I was blushing like a tomato over here.

I was contemplating changing clothes when a new voice stopped my cold.

"Totally deserved that, dumbass. Even _I _don't say shit like that." The voice was coming from behind me and I turned slowly, not needing to see the face to know who it was, but doing it anyway. Blazing green eyes were staring at me and that bronze hair was in total disarray - as per usual. He was wearing a green shirt that made his eyes even more impossibly green, tight jeans that hung low on his hips, and black converse.

I didn't realize I was staring until his voice rang out again. "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his hand and I took it, ignoring the spark that flew up my arm as he shook it.

"Bella. I'm Rosalie's roommate." When he looked at me questioningly, I continued. "I'm hanging out with you guys tonight."

"Cool," was all he said before stuffing his hands in his pockets and turned away. But from the corner of my eye, I could see him checking me out. "We ready?" Everyone nodded his or her heads in a 'yes' and we made our way to the door. Edward and I were the last ones out and he made a hasty effort to keep the door open for me.

My plan was swirling in my head and I was surprised when ASB spoke up. _Operation Edward, Swan. Let's do this._

I smirked to myself as the name came out. _Operation Edward. Nice. _Edward noticed my smirk and gave me a questioning look as he closed the door.

"You okay there?" At my nod, he kept talking, slowing his long-legged strides to match my smaller ones. "Tonight's gonna be awesome. You'll get a tour of the club like in NY Cullen style of how things go. You'll totally love this shit."

A mental image of _doing _things 'Cullen style' made my become a full-blown grin at this point and I turned to him and stopped. He stopped in his tracks and blinked before swallowing hard as I walked up to him seductively. Even in my heels and his shoes, I was still a lot shorter. My smile remained intact and I brushed my hands over his chest as I leaned in close to his ear.

"Cullen style, huh?" I asked, and cocked my head to the side. When he nodded, I brought my face closer to his. When we were inches apart, his breathing hitched and he closed his eyes. Right as our lips were about to touch, I swerved my head to where it was positioned by his ear. "Well," I whispered and was surprised that the proximity had us both breathing hard, "we'll see how you like _my _style." With my smile still set in place, I turned and left him standing dazed behind me, swishing my hips as I caught up to the others.

_Operation Cullen is on. Say your prayers, Edward. You're about to find out that payback is truly a bitch._

**A/N: Okay. Lots in this chapter. I have lots of story alerts but not that many reviews. Pleeeeease review? Everything is starting to flow more so chapters will be a LOT quicker. Any questions about what's going on, just ask. :D**


End file.
